


Coming Home

by JourneyToYou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Possible One Shot, Possible multi-chapter, Romance, coming to terms, letting it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JourneyToYou/pseuds/JourneyToYou
Summary: Cold winter air snuck it’s way in through the imperfections in the cabin she occupied. Clarke lay on her side against warm furs. There were tears filling her eyes, daring to fall down her cheeks.My take on Clarke and Lexa’s feelings. First attempt at a fix so please be gentle. Also, please see note at the end.





	Coming Home

Cold winter air snuck it’s way in through the imperfections in the cabin she occupied. Clarke lay on her side against warm furs. There were tears filling her eyes, daring to fall down her cheeks. 

One of her arms lay under her, angled so that her hand could occupy itself toying with loose strands of chestnut locks. The other was extended downward so that it lay across a slender yet firm body, enabling its hand and fingers to lazily trace raised scars and sinewy muscles. 

A tan hand lay flat against the milky pale skin that was present just above her left breast, fingertips flinching it seemed with every strong beat of Clarke’s racing heart. Another hand, adorned with long slender fingers, lovingly caressed Clarke’s brow as it’s owner’s brilliant green eyes, partially hidden behind hooded lids, studied her own that were mere inches away. Long muscled legs intertwined with Clarke’s that we’re of a similar form yet combined with a thick inviting softness.

They had lain like this for some minutes now. Breaths, while recently labored and erratic, were now in sync. Neither one dared to speak, lest they wake themselves from the dream they must be in. 

Finally, taking in a nervous breath, Clarke’s voice broke into a small sob as she willed herself to speak through the plethora of emotion surging through her heart. 

“I didn’t know it was possible to want something so much.” 

The words came out in ragged choked breaths and she moved to rest her lips against the taught muscles of a long elegant neck. Clarke’s tears betrayed her as they spilled over, stained her cheeks, and wet the olive colored skin she was firmly pressed against. 

Clarke could hear labored breaths and feel the sudden surge of a heartbeat as strong arms moved quickly around her bare back. One arm went to Clarke’s waist, snaking around. Fingers gripped her hip firmly, but being mindful of the bruises that had slowly begun to present themselves. The other arm ran under Clarke’s arm to press a hand onto her shoulder, careful not to bother the mark made by sharp, even, eager teeth. Those arms pulled Clarke inward, molding her into a chest as bare as her back. Lips were pressed firmly to the top of her head and a nose buried itself into Clarke’s straw colored hair. The inward breath that followed was shaky and deep.

Clarke returned the gestures in kind. What were once only lips turned into a possessive graze of teeth against the smooth plane of neck, causing a slight gasp to emit from it. Clarke moved her hand from the edges of dark hair to weave her fingers firmly in a thick flowing mane, holding on for dear life. The other hand, forgetting its lazy ways, gripped mercilessly onto a feminine but muscular side, only adding to the red marks that already littered the area. Clarke struggled to keep her composure.

Then, murmured against her hair, barely more than whispers, shakey words saturated with emotion met Clarke’s ears:

“I’ve always been yours, Klarke Kom Skaikru. The ground created me for you. A mere seed carried away from all my kind. For so long I’ve suffocated in soil and drowned in water. Never able to grasp what I truly needed.” 

Clarke bit her bottom lip hard between her teeth. Hard enough to taste blood. If she did not, the sound of her own erratic breathing along with the pounding of her heart would be enough to drown out the words. 

“The stars created you for me Klarke. You were the light I needed to grow. You travelled so far for so long.....and oh how I’ve waited. Waited so patiently for you to grace me with your light. Through the dense leaves and heavy under growth you made your way to me and broke me free from the husk that encapsulated me.”

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut tightly at the words, willing herself to not lose control. Her lip escaped its prison allowing her mouth to open and close frantically while struggling to fill her lungs between soft sobs. Tears made their way through pursed lids and travelled down the valley of skin created between the pair. From cheeks to chin, down the expanse of dark skin belonging to a quivering throat, only stopping to pool in a shallow dip between collarbones that were made to ravish.

Taking in a deep breath of courage, Clarke moved her hand from its place of anchor and settled it low on an abdomen so muscular it resembled stone. Slowly it trailed it upward, stopping every so often to trace an area of interest. Memorizing it’s shape and feel. Ribs rippled and smooth skin pebbled under her graze. Skin not exposed to sun nor harm of war. 

Fingers traveled upward still. Stopping to dip in the pool of tears. They seeped over their chiseled embankment and trickled down between worshipped ground. Quakes erupted at the sensation. 

Clarke breathed in deeply again, gathering the strength for her hand to finish its journey. The cold air that filled her lungs was welcomed. It was not the cause of the vibrations emitting from then bodies that it surrounded. 

Clarke moved her face away from the home it had made tucked under a jaw cut from marble and raised her eyes of sapphire to meet those of emerald. Her hand moved to rest at its final destination. Wrapped around the shell of an ear. Fingers wrapped in dark hair near to their equals while a thumb gently caresses a smooth cheek near parted lips. 

Something sparked in those emerald eyes. They darted back and forth between Clarke’s. A furrow now sat present between them as if searching for something. A hand, callused from years of survival, removed its place from Clarke’s hip only to glide over and intertwine with her hand.

Lips part again to speak. This time they are free of frailty. Confident and brave, they say:

“I swear fealty to you, Klarke Kom Skaikru. I swear to treat your needs as my own, and your people as my people. And, if you feel me to be worthy, I wish to continue to receive your light. For with it I will grow upward and into your arms. I will grow to provide you with shelter. Grow to provide you with nourishment. Grow to protect you from harm.” 

Words lose their composure and begin to waver, saturated with emotion. But yet they continue, below piercing gaze, through perfect teeth, and over trembling jaw. 

“Our bond will be so deeply rooted that it would take an act of the Gods to tear me from you.”

Clarke’s breath breath hitches and chest pains at the words. She looks down at the sight of a tear that fell from wet eyes. She smoothed it away with her thumb as those emerald eyes closed and a sigh escaped plump lips. Swollen from overuse. 

How could it be that this was real? The embrace she was in and the person who provided it. It felt to Clarke, that no person nor thing in this world could tear them apart. Even the Gods.

If it were up to Clarke, nothing would. She had what she never knew she needed. She wasn’t letting go. 

Clarke leaned forward. Their foreheads meeting as she placed a brief kiss on the lips before hers before pulling their intertwined hands down to a spot once similarly held on her own body. A strong heart was evident, beating hard as if escape its prison. To escape and make its way home to her.

Tears again shed from Clarke’s eyes as she whispered:

“I love you Lexa Kom Trikru. Ai hod yu In. You are mine. Mine alone. As I am yours.

Lexa surged forward at the words. Capturing Clarke’s lips between her own. Eyes clenching closed and breath escaping her lungs in a rushed gasp. She held Clarke impossibly tighter as she spoke:

“And I love you Klarke. Oso gonplei nou stei odon.”

 

Cold winter air snuck it’s way through the imperfections of the cabin they occupied. The sounds of moving trees and howling winds failed to overpower the sounds of passion that came forth between two souls. Cries of love and moans of pleasure spilled forth through the night, never showing signs of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m open to this being multichapter, cannon or AU timeline, as well as possible alpha/omega dynamics. I’m leaving it up to you the readers if you want this as a one shot or want it to proceed as a full story. Reader input will be considered for future chapter/storyline! Please comment if you want, no suggestions are too small or insignificant. Hope you enjoyed. I really tried to input a lot of emotion into this moment between our girls, hope I did them justice!


End file.
